Over in a hearbeat
by Drarry-Dftba
Summary: Lily tells Severus how she feels. But should he really trust her?


They walked around and passed the whomping willow, just dodging it's branches as they swung for them, the same way they had a million times before. Only this time, when Severus slumped down on the dying grass, Lily fell on top of him, wrapping her arms around his chest. "What are you doing, Lily?" he asked weakly.

"You're cute, Sevy" She replied, smiling brightly.

This left him slightly awestruck. He thought of his greasy hair, (which he hadn't even combed that day) his hook nose, and his pale robes, wondering how this could be thought of as _cute_. "Thank you, Lily" He said, thinking do much more, _You're so beautiful, all I want is to stay curled next to you like this forever._ But this was Lily, his best (and only) friend sense first year, he could never tell her.

They sat like that until the sun began to set behind the castle. Lily climbed off of Severus, "What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"I have to go meet someone.."

"Oh," Severus tried to hide his disappointment. Though it surely shined through in his eyes, "Who?"

"It's no one, only James."

This definitely took him by surprise. Why would she want to be friends with _him?_ He's useless, a pretty face, a trouble maker, nothing more. _She's allowed to have other friends_ he told himself, "Have a good time, then.." he offered.

"We could meet up tomorrow?"

"Yeah" He took a breath, "Sure"

After she'd left Severus spent nearly an hour sitting in their secret spot. Tearing out dried grass, poking at his homework, suppressing the thought of Lily being with James- with those _marauders_.

Once he's tired of thinking about it, he began pacing the school. He started near the huge willow, tracing the edges of the forbidden forest. He slowly grew tired still of seeing the same trees over and over again and made for the library. He typically loved walking the grounds after the sunset, but today it was shrill and eerie.

He came to the tall stone steps to the castle and stood in dismay. _She's only fallen on top of him, he was only catching her._ He tried telling himself it was an accident, but their lips were pressed together, and his hand on he waist, just barely inside the hem of her shirt.. He moved back behind the stone pillar, trying to stop his stream of tears, slowly rounding the corner with red, puffy eyes, "Lily?" he whispered.

"Oh, god, Severus.." She said, quietly moving away from James.

"Hello, Snape." James offered bitterly, moving his hands to behind his head and leaning against the pillar.

"What are you doing?" Severus didn't even bother wiping the tears falling over his cheeks.

"I am so sorry, Sevy"

"Why would-" Severus started, being interrupted by James,

"Sevy? Ha! That is ridiculous!"

"Shut up, would you James!" Severus shouted, an unusual burt of anger surging through him.

"Oh, _Sevy_ wants a fight!"

"Both of you jut stop it!" Lily shouted, "You're being childish!"

The three of them stood in total silence. Severus could feel his warm tears off his chin, knowing the other two could see them, too. It had started to get to him, so finally, with a swish of his coat he took running down the hallway. Closely followed by Lily.

"Severus!" She called after him.

He kept running.

"Severus, please! Can I just talk to you?"

He stopped, turned so his back was facing the wall, and sat up against it. "Why?" He asked through tears.

"He's.." She paused, not sure what to say, "intriguing. He told me all he wanted to do was study, but then he kissed me.. I didn't know what to do so.. I'm so sorry, Sev.."

"He's going to hurt you, you know. He doesn't care about you. Not like I do anyway.." he was avoiding her eyes, completely out of embarrassment. He knew if he caught one look of them he would want to tell her everything, which was something he just couldn't do.

"I know.." She said after a pause, "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that." He said, finally looking up, "'I'm sorry' but I'm not sure you know what that means. Do you know how much what you said this morning meant to me? Obviously not, because you were perfectly willing to throw it all away for.. Him."

"I never meant to hurt you! Trust me, Severus I-"

"Why would I trust you!" He stood up suddenly, "You may as well go."

And she left.


End file.
